Who knows the End
by Miss. Charlet
Summary: Draco has a few deep dark secrets that have nothing to do with voldemort or the dark side. Ginny knows what the secrets are. There's the guy and the guy stuff. Once you get past the stuff and see the real guy you may like what you see.
1. Secrets and Letters

Ok does anyone know the lyrics to Concrete angel? If so could you send them to me in a review? I'd appreciate it. Oh and I decided that I would try my hand at serious d/g fic. So I'm publishing it the day after my birthday. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~Hate me now. but you know you'll love me someday~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOD! Draco thought in mild annoyance. She needs to GO AWAY! He glared at Pansy. "Get off of me you slut!" he yelled. "Oh Draco don't be like that!" Pansy whined. Her hand was now somewhere he definitely didn't want it to be. "DON'T EVER touch me there. You don't have my blessing or want for you to touch me. ANYWHERE!" he yelled feeling completely violated. At the feeling he remembered images of what his father did.  
  
Ginny was watching the whole episode and growing more confused and interested by the second. Wasn't Draco supposed to be an "I-sleep-with- anyone-as-long-as-it-helps-my-rep." guy? Looking at Pansy she knew it would help his reputation to sleep with her. She also knew that what he was doing would hurt it because he had started yelling at her that she didn't have permission to touch him anywhere. Then she noticed something pass though his eyes as Pansy stormed off, which he didn't seem to notice, I was pain. There in his eyes she saw utter and indescribable pain. Only the eyes of a child through hell could have that look. She knew that. She knew because she would volunteer at the Abused Children's House. It was a place for abused children to take a shelter and refuge. Judging form the look in his eyes and the way he was sitting on the floor trying not to cry she could tell he needed to stop by. Her job was to counsel people. They would tell her their stories and the things they told her made her want to throw up! She would sometimes after a particularly gruesome session was over. She started thinking about this session she had with a 14 year old boy. she started crying she didn't know how he could stand to live threw the day. She had great respect for the boy. She knew she would have killed herself if she had to live through what he did.  
  
Draco heard someone crying. He looked up through blurred eyes. He saw a red haired girl standing by a pillar thinking hard about something. He was sitting there wondering what she had to cry about other than potter not loving her. He looked at her. differently. He looked AT her not what he knew about her. She had an empathetic look. Then it hit him. "Oh yeah she works at Abused Children's House." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Which was a total accident.  
  
"Yeah I do." She said whipping a tear from her eye. Wait how does he know about the home or that she worked there. He looked at her clearly startled.  
  
"How do you know about the home?" She said sounding confused. Draco smiled inwardly. He had used a polyjuice potion to change into a fourteen-year-old boy and went there to talk to a counselor that turned out to be Ginny. He stuck around a little while and saw her run into the bathroom looking really sick after their session. He had changed back so he snuck out the back door. He knew she was fine before their session so he also knew she was sick because of what he told her. 'Who wouldn't be sick by something like that?' he thought angrily. 'Oh yeah my dad.' he didn't realize that his face had changed with his sudden anger. He looked a Ginny who looked a bit terrified to say the least. He softened his face. This was after the nice caring girl who helped him decide that he had something to live for and not kill himself. He had to believe that there is good in the world. No matter how far from it he was. She looked less scared now. "Don't worry," he said softly "I'm not angry at you nor am I going to hurt you." Some thing was familiar about him. Then she realized that he must have used a potion over the summer. 'I'm not going to say anything about it' she thought knowing that if she did he would probably get mad and then hurt her. "I'm sorry" It just kind of slipped out of her mouth. "For what?" He asked slightly lost. "Um. I. I. got to go." She ran of then turned back ran up to him and hugged him and then ran off again.  
The next day just got weirder. Draco couldn't figure that girl out. He would watch her. He noticed that she only had two friends that she was really close with but she had a lot of acquaintances. She didn't really even seem to notice Potters existence. That in it self was weird. He also noticed that for a Gryffindor she was exceptionally good a potions. Draco had talked with Snape about her a few days ago. Snape needles to say was a bit repulsed at the interest Draco had taken in the girl but answered his questions anyways. It seems that Snape is going to move her a year up so next semester she is going to be in his class.  
  
Then one day he noticed that she was crying and asked her what was wrong. Every fiber in his body told him not to but he did anyways. She was a bit shocked that he was taking an interest but told him anyways. It turned out that her best friend the one she told EVERYTHING to has a brain tumor. That has to be removed by muggle surgery. She could die and Ginny was worried and she had no one to talk to. I decide to comfort her. So I sent her a letter. I think it may have been stupid but I sent it anyways.  
  
Ginny was in her room crying when she heard some tapping on the window. She looked and saw a beautiful Chestnut brown owl that she had never seen before so she thought it was for one of her roommates. So when the owl gave her a letter it surprised her but not as much as what the letter the owl had said.  
  
MY OATH TO YOU...  
  
When you are sad...I will dry your tears.  
  
When you are scared...I will comfort your fears.  
  
When you are worried...I will give you hope.  
  
When you are confused...I will help you cope.  
  
And when you are lost...And can't see the light.  
  
I shall be your beacon...Shining ever so bright This is my oath...I pledge till the end.  
  
Why you may ask...Because you're my friend. Draco  
  
She saw the note and started crying again. It had to be the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for her. The amazing part is that it was from Draco. This was the same Draco that was always making fun of her and teasing her. She took the letter and held it to her chest while lying down in her bed to think of what to write back. 


	2. Concrete Angel

Andufeniel: Thank you! You are my first reviewer. Um. yeah I love that song to. It's so sad but soooooooooooo beautiful.  
After a completely busies day of tormenting some younger kids who were having an entirely to good of a time. Draco was sitting in the forest. He recently got over his fear of the forest and found it very calming when he heard someone singing. The voice had to be the most beautiful voice he heard but the words caught his attention more because they pretty much described his life well if you replace a few words with other words but none the less a lot like his life.  
  
She walks to school with a lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace. (Oh) The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearin' the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she were never born. Through the wind, and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. A world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel. Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When mornin' comes, it'll be too late. Through the wind, and the rain She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings. And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel. A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind, and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
He heard the voice that was singing it cry a little. He had begun to cry in the middle of the song somewhere but hadn't noticed. He wiped his eyes. Then he heard his fathers voice. "Quit crying boy. Malfoys don't cry!" 'Yeah they do' he thought to himself. 'when the lights go out and no ones around.' He stood up and punched a tree. The tree had shattered in the spot that he punched. "GOD! PLEASE JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. This caught the attention of Ginny who had gone in the forest to get away from Ron.  
  
Ginny heard someone scream. 'what the.' she thought. Hum. seams Draco's having a break down. She got up and followed the crying that was coming from somewhere beside her. She walked past a few trees and occasionally saw some couples making out. She finally saw the person she was looking for.  
  
"You know you shouldn't scream so loud. You'll attract attention to yourself." She said while sitting down next to Draco. "Yeah well." he looked at her with tears streaming down her face. Then to his surprise and hers he smiled. "I'm not sure I attracted unwanted attention. Well as long as it's you." "Really? And why is it that I'm not unwanted attention?" She asked trying to get his mind of his problems. "Because you won't laugh at me for crying." He said softly while wiping a tear a way. "Oh." She said while wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sorry.' Draco just sat there enjoying the loving feeling he got from her actions. No one has ever done anything like that.  
  
They sat like that until he said "I'm so stupid. Always crying. But today was the first time a screamed. I usually cry silent tears." "There comes a time in everyone's life when they will cry out from the depth of their souls. Your not stupid your coping." She said comfortingly. "You haven't ever done that so how would you know?" he asked. "How do you know? I may have." "Maybe." "Look you should be a lot more angry than you are. You must be very controlled or something. You need to have an outlet. You know something like writing." "I do write" "Could I read some of them? I always read my patients writings. You can always tell how a person is really feeling by their writings. I could help you." "Um. I don't know." "Oh come on." "Ok. But you can't make fun of me." "Deal."  
  
She got up and helped him up. "You know you're to sexy to be crying like this." She said while wiping the last tear he would cry that day of his cheek. "Really?" He Smiled. "Yeah." She replied then kissed his cheek and walked off. "Bye!" he said "Bye! Oh hey tomorrow same time same place." It was more of a demand than a request but he didn't mind. He personally couldn't wait.  
Ginny had walked back to her dorm trying to figure out how to answer that letter. She really couldn't think of how to though. 'I guess I will ask Alex. She's a poet. If she can't figure out how then no one can.' With a smile on her face Ginny waited for Alex. 


	3. AN just to brace my readers or should i ...

A/N: ok so my next chapter is going off base from the story. The next chapter will be title all things amuck.  
  
Yeah EVERYTHING will be wrong on soooooooooooo many levels. Well anyways. One time at band camp the band director brought his son. You know his son was ingeniously named Baxter. I want fishes. I want chicken. Meow Mix Meow Mix please deliver. um. anyways. Bacon bacon bacon I want bacon. Beggin' Strips dogs don't know it's not bacon! Oh. yeah. k. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!!! K anyways. I dedicate the next chapter to. THE CAPS LOCK KEY! 


	4. Dreams and revalations

Ye ye: I was thinking that it was starting to get stupid. Thanks. Yeah- great song it is.  
  
Andufeniel: Thanks and your really gonna be wondering if I'm ok after this chapter.  
  
A/N: there's a little slash here and there but nothing that offensive. Nonetheless I'm changing the rating just to be on the safe side. Ok so here it is. Sorry it took so long. My keyboard broke and I couldn't type anything. I got a new keyboard. Finally. Updates will be more frequent now.  
  
~~~~~Draco~~~~~ The way the day started, everyone knew that the day would be a very strange day. It all started in the morning when the school had a special assembly outside. Apparently there was some natural phenomenon. Um. yeah earthworms wearing purple hats and holding umbrellas were migrating above ground. It was actually quite a site. Yeah Snape was terrified. It was really amusing seeing him run around trying to keep his distance. Then to Draco's horror his father appeared out of nowhere. (Literally)  
  
"Dad. um what are you doing here?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"I'm here to declare something to the whole world dear boy." His father replied in an entirely to cheerful voice.  
  
"Yeah. right." Draco said inching slowly away from his father.  
  
"Where is Dumbledor?" Draco's father asked Snape while walking into the school. 'Well this should be interesting' Draco thought.  
  
The next thing that happened that day took EVERYBODY I mean EVERYBODY by surprise. Draco was walking into the Great Hall for dinner when it happened.  
  
"Everybody" his father yelled "I have an announcement to make. Dumbledor and I are getting married."  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"That's right! M-A-R-R-I-E-D." Dumbledor pronounced each letter.  
  
"Oh dear lord." Draco looked and felt like he was going to throw up. If that wasn't enough Snape chose exactly this moment to announce something more disturbing than the marriage announcement (a/n: you didn't think it could get worse did ya?)  
  
"I would like to announce that mister potter and I have discovered the joys of sex with each other and are happy to announce that we will be having a baby in the next year." Snape said.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh and you don't have any deep dark secrets?" Harry asked while glaring at Ron over this sudden outburst.  
  
"No of course not." Ron replied indignantly.  
  
"really? What about you FEET?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron gasped. "Harry! How how dare you!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Yeah Harry he can't help it if he has 6 toes on one foot and 4 on the other." Ginny said sounding hurt.  
  
"Yeah and I can't help it if I'm pregnant with Snape's baby." Harry replied.  
  
"Um. Harry one question. HOW CAN YOU *BE* PREGNANAT?" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Um. You know that's a good question." Harry replied while walking off with Snape.  
  
Then MaGonnagal decided to share her little secret. "Everyone I'm pregnant with Hagrid's baby."  
  
Ok that's weird. That is just the beginning. Later that day Ginny walked up to him. (A/N: yeah well in the actual book Ginny and Draco would be really weird.)  
  
"Hey Draco." Ginny waved and walked up to him. He could tell something was up. She slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Draco, I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that." She now was in front of him and started wrapping her arms around him. "I want something from you that has nothing to do with our sessions or your father." She had by now backed him into an abandoned classroom. She started kissing him. Draco couldn't believe how good it felt. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly started kissing her neck.  
  
She moaned and slipped her hand down the back of his pants and started to move them to the front. He moaned alittle when they found their way to his dick. (A/N: like I said ratings will change.)  
  
Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. His wand told him it was time to wake up. "what the.?" 'That had to be the weirdest dream. well all except for Ginny.' He thought as he got dressed. 


	5. From One Scene To Another

Andufeniel: I swear to drunk, I'm not God! I had his subconscious get them /together/ because that is what he wants deep down. Duh! Hehe. Purplestar: Really? I thought it was starting to get VERY stupid. So thanks!  
  
~~~~~~Draco~~~~~ He /had/ to get her out of his mind! Urgh! Oh there she is! She's so beautiful and smart and. KISSING POTTER!!!!!!! He was standing there numb. 'I can't believe this' he thought. Then Ginny screamed! "HARRY POTTER DON'T /EVER/ DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and ran off. Draco followed. "Ginny! Wait up!" Draco yelled. She stopped and turned around looking a bit shaken up but ok none-the-less.  
  
"Hi Draco" She softly replied. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine." She said while walking up to him. He was actually getting nervous! 'What! /I/ can't be nervous!' he thought. "Um. Ginny you wanna talk about it?" He asked. She smiled. "Sure."  
  
~~~~Ginny~~~~ "The food was good as ever." She said making small talk with Harry. "Yep." Harry replied. "do you have the notes for potions?" he asked. "Yeah. I do in my dorm. I'm really glad to be in advaced potions. You know I really like it and Snape acts like he actually respe." Harry's lips cut of her sentence. She was shocked and wasn't sure how to react till she saw Draco's face flash through her head. She knew she'd much rather be kissing him. She ripped away from him. "HARRY POTTER DON'T /EVER/ DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Ginny had the sudden urge to find Draco. She ran off to find him when he stopped her.  
  
~~~~Draco~~~~ "So what happened?" "I was talking to him and he asked if he could borrow my potions notes and I said he could and told him how happy I was to be in advanced potions and how no matter much Snape denies it he does respect me now and then Harry just kissed me as if I wanted him to! Stupid." Falling into a pillar cut off Ginny. "Oww! Oh nut-bunnies! I Think I broke something!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Are you ok?" Draco laughed. "Yeah fine." Ginny glared at him. "Thanks for the concern." She spat. "Hey! Hey! You can't blame me for laughing! You did after all say "nut- bunnies"." He replied defensively. "Oh shut up!" Ginny cried. "Make me." Draco childishly replied. "Hum. How can we make Mister Malfoy SHUT UP?!" She asked While circling him. "Didn't you brake something?" He asked nervously. 'How can I be nervous?!' He thought. Ginny just laughed and started to push him into the wall. "What are you doing?" Draco asked a bit surprised. "What do you think?" Ginny asked.  
  
A/N: ok I thought I would be evil and leave a cliffhanger. This is kinda a spur of the moment fanfic so if it's stupid oh well. 


	6. The Kissing Scene and The Reply

Andufeniel: Catching? How so?  
  
"Ginny I'm not sure we should do this." Draco said when Ginny stopped kissing him. The kiss was long and passionate. During it Ginny had moved her hands up his shirt to massage a perfectly shaped six-pack. 'Nice' Ginny thought.  
  
"Why not?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well. I don't know. Um." Ginny grabbed Draco and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Draco. Shut up and kiss me." Ginny moaned. What could Draco do? He was after all a man and she was just offering so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He parted his mouth a bit and Ginny got the hint and allowed his tong access. Ginny moaned as his tong circled the tip of hers. He stopped. Ginny spoke but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Wow." Ginny's knees were weak.  
  
"Ginny I" Draco was cut off by a shriek type sound. He and Ginny looked over and saw her brother Ron standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron." Ginny said calmly.  
  
"What. What. How?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Well quite simple really. I was standing her and REALLY wanted him to kiss me but he was a bit shy." She smirked a very Draco smirk.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWW! To much information!" Ron Shrieked.  
  
"Well you asked."  
  
"Draco, I'll see you later." Ginny whispered in his ear then kissed him in a quick passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh GROSE!!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Draco replied a bit shocked at her boldness.  
  
~~~~~~~~IN THE COMMON ROOM~~~~~~~~ "How could you kiss Malfoy and /enjoy/ it?" Ron asked  
  
"Simple really. He's a good kisser and has a /really/ nice body." Ginny replied.  
  
She really wasn't paying attention to Ron. She had thought of a reply to the letter and was trying to remember it.  
  
"Ron if you don't mind I'm going to my room." Ginny said while walking to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~IN HER ROOM~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco  
  
Fly, Soar, fall.  
  
Live, Love, lie.  
  
Ode to a fallen angel.  
  
Everybody needs someone that they can trust.  
  
Who knows the tears you've cried?  
  
Do they know the fears at night?  
  
Your eyes show life, love, hope, and trust.  
  
Those eyes lie.  
  
Have you found the one that can melt your walls of ice?  
  
The people around are watching you live your life in vain.  
  
But you've been struggling for far to long.  
  
So much negativity and strife. You just want to live life.  
  
I must admit you are remarkable.  
  
You stand hard as a stone in a world that you can't rise above.  
  
I wonder how you do it.  
  
You told me that sometimes you wish you were never born.  
  
But your dreams give you wings.  
  
Ode to a fallen angel.  
  
Yours truly, Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat and admired her work for a bit. She grabbed her owl and sent the note.  
  
Ok I got the Idea for that poem in a number of different fanfics and songs. But it's nonetheless an original. 


	7. The Song draco's waaaay ooc out of chara...

Hehe. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccckkkk! *people run for lives* to Joey: SCREW YOU! YOUR SITTING ON THE FLOOR! I have to thank you for you kind words. You can't start yelling mean yet extremely funny things at me to cover up your stupidity. Anywho. Here we go. "Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes, when you fall, you fly."  
  
I'll Always Be There  
  
In times of trouble,  
  
In times of need,  
  
If you are feeling SAD,  
  
You can count on me.  
  
I will give you a wink,  
  
until you smile,  
  
give you a hug,  
  
and stand by your side.  
  
I'll be there for you till the end;  
  
I'll always and forever, be your friend!  
  
Your friend, Draco  
  
She looked at the letter. This was probably the sixth time she read it. He was really becoming a wonderful writer. She giggled. Her roommates walked in.  
  
"What's soooooooooo funny?" Laura asked.  
  
"Nothing." She was about to stuff the letter in her desk when her friend oh excuse me EX-friend Lira grabbed it and read it out loud.  
  
"awwwww! How knew Draco had a heart!" she exclaimed.  
  
"urgh. Shut up Lira!" she yelled and grabbed it back.  
  
"touché" Lira replied in a very Draco like way.  
  
Ginny glared at Lira and stuffed the poem in her desk and stormed off. She was walking down some corridor when she came to the infamous Poodle Tower. No one ever goes there anymore even though it was the best make out place 4 years ago before the 6th floor closet that looked more like a small cathedral. She decided to go in and check it out. She sat down on the window sill of one of the many large windows.  
  
"I thought I was the only one that came here anymore." Draco stated while sitting down next to her.  
  
"I like the poem." She smiled.  
  
"I thought you would. Can I sing you a song?" Draco asked.  
  
This surprised Ginny who was sitting there with a shocked look on her face. 'Draco can sing?' she thought then smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco sat down and pulled a guitar case underneath a floor board.  
  
"I don't usually sing for people." He whispered. He started playing a song on the guitar.  
  
"If you want me to wait  
  
I will wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
And if you don't want to say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering oooooo.  
  
Since I was a young man.  
  
I never was a fun man.  
  
Never had a plan and no security.  
  
Than ever since I met you  
  
Never could forget you  
  
I only want to get you right here next to me  
  
Cause everybody needs some one that they can trust  
  
And you're somebody that I found just in time.  
  
Now my life is changing  
  
It's always rearranging  
  
It's always getting stranger than I ever thought it could  
  
Ever since I found you  
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the pointthat I need you  
  
Cause everybody needs someone that tey can trust and  
  
You're somebody that I found just in time.  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I will wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
And if you don't want to say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering oooooo.  
  
Don't tell me the bad news  
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
Just tell me that you need me  
  
And stay right here with me.  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I will wait for you  
  
If you want me to stay  
  
I would stay right through  
  
And if you don't want to say anything at all  
  
I'm happy wondering oooooo."  
  
She smiled. He was really good!  
  
"Wow! That was great!" She exclaimed.  
  
"If you tell anyone I did that I will ring your neck." He growled  
  
"Wow. that ruined the mood. Are you bi-polar?" She asked.  
  
"No. Just don't tell anyone." He stated calmly.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I was planning on playing the recording I just made of it to the whole school during breakfast but whatever." She replied sarcastically.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her. His tongue traced her lips asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth and he plunged his tongue in softly exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned. He then stopped, got up, and walked off leaving Ginny out of breath and wanting more. 


End file.
